Cheapskate Bay
|directed = |title card = |previous = Weirdo Leader|next = Son Of A Fool|season = 1|episode = 3|date = July 21, 2017}}'''Cheapskate Bay '''is the third episode of the first season of ''The Ruler of the Seven Seas. ''It is the third episode overall. Synopsis SpongeBob hires a horrible (yes, horrible) te Transcript “Why, hello there, I’m Pineapple,” a man said. “And I’m Wycey,” and we’re here to— “Change it to the news Pat, we’re screwed,” Pearl glared, and Patrick complied.SpongeBob slowly entered the room. Everyone stared at him, their eyes and mouths right open. The TV was on, and Perch Perkins was speaking. On the TV, he said “While I expected decade career politicians such as Gillary Fisherton and Tim Texas, businessman Donald Chump and ex-fry cook SpongeBob SquarePants have squared a place in their parties’ nomination!”. Patrick then turned the TV off. “YOU DID WHAT?” Pearl shrieked. “Eh, I ran for president? Hey, where’d Mr. Krabs go?” SpongeBob asked. “I DON’T CARE WHERE MY CHEAPSKATE UNLOVING FATHER IS, YOU RAN FOR PRESIDENT?!” Pearl yelled before fainting. “What’s up with her? Wanna hear the story of how I filled the form?” SpongeBob asked. “Yeah, sure,” Patrick said, but looking at Pearl’s unconscious body, he grinned and said “uh, there’s a jellyfish outside!”. SpongeBob immediately ran out the door, coming back after none was there. Pearl was nowhere to be seen, and Patrick’s pants were ripped. “Uh, I didn’t do anything! Start your story of how you put me famous at the crime scene...I mean presidentially,” Patrick said hesitantly. “Okay,” SpongeBob replied confusedly, about to start his story. A flashback begins. SpongeBob marched up to Kelp Garrison’s RV. An unknown figure opened the door. “Wait, you’re not Kelp Garrison or Agent Platypus,” SpongeBob said. “I’m Dr. Reginald Tyson,” the figure, revealed to be Tyce, said. “You mean, Tyce?” SpongeBob asked. “No, Dr. Reginald Tyson,” Tyce said. “Tyce,” said SpongeBob. “Dr. Reginald Tyson,” said Tyce. The two kept screaming until SpongeBob stopped. “Fine. Just, tell me where your roommates are.” SpongeBob said. “Eh. Wait a minute….YOU’RE RUNNING FOR PRESIDENT!” Tyce said. “Well, yes,” SpongeBob smirked. “Well, you should try registering with the Bikini Bottom Electoral Commision first. Call them on my phone,” Tyce said, giving the phone to SpongeBob, as well as the number. SpongeBob was on the phone, dialing the number. A familiar voice answered. “Agent Platypus here, representative of the Bikini Bottom Electoral Commision,” Travis answered. “Wait, you work at the FEC?” SpongeBob asked. “Uh...yeah...you could say that. Don’t tell Kelpy!” Travis replied. “Anyways, I shall make Bikini Bottom great again!” SpongeBob said in delight. However, Squidward randomly showed up right behind him. “Hm, that was my campaign for when I ran for admin on SBFW!,” Travis said, with a bulge coming out of his pants. “Just fill out the FEC Form 2 and we’ll see what happens from there.” SpongeBob was just starting on the form. “Let’s see, full name….SpongeBob SquarePants. Address….124 Conch Street. City, state, zip code….Bikini Bott- ya know what? This is taking too long,” he declares. “I’m gonna go take a break and watch Squilvia trying to seduce Squidward.” He puts his pen down, and walks out. “Man, this is gonna be good.” However, he left the form there. SpongeBob is soon done watching the two, and goes back in the room to finish his form. He goes through the questions, and sees a line filled out about the committee. “What the…” he says, while Krabs is outside of the room. “Aw, crap,” he whispers, as he spreads an invisible mark on the question, making the question invisible. “Um...alrighty then,” SpongeBob says with a deadpan expression. It then cuts to Kelp Garrison and Travis Pineapple reading his form. “Subpar….,” Travis says, “just like my responses to everything!” Kelp nods his head and approves the form. “SpongeBob SquarePants shall make Bikini Bottom great again!,” Kelp declares, but Squidward is somehow there. “Again, when was it ever great?” The duo motion towards Squidward. “HILLARY SUPPORTER!” they yell, as they knock Squidward out. “Wait, how is Squidward here? He’s supposed to be in jail! Thanks for messing it up, Philly!” Patrick growled. “Sorry,” Squidward said, before fading away. SpongeBob signed the final details of the form and went to his house with Patrick. “Um, I’ll just get a Krabby Patty,” Patrick said. Krabs is shown at the Krusty Krab with Pearl. “Well, Pearl, I shall go help make Bikini Bottom great again.” “What do you mean?” Pearl questions. “Well, I filled out the Cheapskate Bay as SpongeBob’s committee…,” Krabs explains, “and I’m gonna be busy with that. You shall watch the Krusty Krab!” Pearl isn’t really too fond of the idea. “I’ve tried running this grease trap before. I absolutely hated it!,” Pearl argues, but Krabs is already out of the door and walking away. Pearl touched a spot on her dress. “Ugh, I forgot how I got this,” Pearl moaned. Just then, a representative of the BBFC walked in. “Greetings, where is Mr. SquarePants?” the representative asked. “Um, he’s walking home,” Patrick said. “Well, Mr. SquarePants, forgot a manager to run his campaign,” the representative said. Suddenly, a crab was seen magically flying. It was Mr. Krabs, who crash landed through the roof. “IT’S ME! IT’S ME!” Krabs screamed. “You need approval by the candidate,” the representative said. Krabs flew to SpongeBob’s house, and took him back. “Yes,” SpongeBob said, in fright. “But only if...Agent Platypus, Kelp Garrison, and Tyce are in the campaign,” SpongeBob added. “Yes, yes whatever,” Krabs said, annoyed. “Welp, you’re officially a candidate the representative,” said before walking out. “Ugh! Those two dingalings?” Krabs moaned. “Well, there is one more,” SpongeBob said, pointing directly across the street to the Chum Bucket. “WH- WHAT? WHY?” Krabs screamed. “He has technical genius, and Sandy is nowhere to be seen. Also, he only hates you for the formula, not my campaign,” SpongeBob replied. “Well..no,” Krabs said calmly. “Okay, you’re fired!” SpongeBob said. “WAIT! WAIT! I’LL KEEP IT GOOD!” Krabs pleaded. “You’re re-hired! Time to get Plankton!” SpongeBob said. SpongeBob and Krabs were outside the Chum Bucket. Plankton opened the door. “Look, I need your help to run in SpongeBob’s presidential campaign and—” Krabs hesitantly stated when Plankton immediately jumped. “YES!” Plankton said. “Alright, you’re hired. But why did this scene happen so quick?” SpongeBob asked. “Because the writers were overdue, and they aren’t low-lives who take time to edit documents,” Krabs said. “Eh, well. Off to the election!” SpongeBob grinned. Trivia * The name of the episode is based on the Chesapeake Bay. * This is the first episode written by DanzxvFan8275. Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Percyblu Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:UltraFuse